era una promesa
by menma uzumaki
Summary: dos jóvenes prometieron nunca olvidarse. songfics cancion "shichi gatsu youka" de the GazettE.


bien la historia nacio de un momento de inspiración. la cancion es "shichin gatsu youka" de the GazettE disfruten y recomiendo leer mientras escuchas la canción

* * *

><p><em>nuestra promesa<em>

_un joven rubio esta recostado en su cama mirando fijamente el techo blanco de su habitacion,recordando esos dias junto a su amada y como terminaronan._

han sido dos años desde que rompimos,  
>Pareciera que hubiera sido ayer.<br>Estamos caminando senderos distintos ahora, pero,  
>A veces, corro hacia el tuyo.<p>

_hace dos años_

_en la universidad de konoha,dos jovenes;un chico rubio y ojos azules abrazaba a una chica peli-azul de ojos perla._

_-¡lo hicimos hinata! terminamos la facultad,por fin podremos vivir juntos-reia entuciasmado el chico_

_-h-hai naruto-kun-decia la joven en un tono un poco triste_

_-que sucede hinata,pasa algo malo?-dijo el chico dejando de abrazar a su novia_

_-n-no nada-sonrio la chica._

Justo como en aquellos días,  
>Esos días que sólo fueron de resistencia,<br>No puedo decir que quiero volver a aquello de nuevo.  
>Pero, en verdad, aún ahora, sigo estando triste.<br>Te sigo queriendo.

_-te amo-dijo un joven besando los labios de su novia_

_-tambien te amo naruto-kun-susurro la joven_

_-hinata pronto podremos vivir juntos-_

_-si n-no puedo esperar-_

_-ya se,que te parece si el dia que nos mudemos al departamento preparo ramen para celebrar-dijo el chico abrazando a su novia y levantandola_

_-hai y de portre rollos de canela-dijo la chica mientras juntaba sus frentes,el chico solo asintio con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. _

Lloré desgraciadamente todas las noches.  
>Sólo por el dolor, traté de olvidarme de "nosotros".<br>Todavía estoy pensando en eso. Tal y como pensé, estoy solo  
>¿Dónde estás y qué estás haciendo ahora?<br>¿Has vuelto realidad tu precioso sueño?  
>Me preocupo demasiado por esas cosas ¿verdad?<br>Por favor, no me borres de tu corazón.

_-hinata n-no lo entiendo-decia el rubio conteniendo las lagrimas y la triztesa en su corazon_

_-y-yo l-lo siento..-decia la chica pero el joven la corto_

_-¡no! hinata y-yo te amo..-_

_-¡lo se! pero no puedo quedarme esta es la oportunidad que he estado esperando;e-el trabajo e-es perfecto y..-dice la chica pero de nuevo la cortan_

_-¡y es tan perfecto! y por eso me dejas ¿no?-_

¿Lo recuerdas? Las lágrimas y las sonrisas  
>Esos hermosos días desbordan, mientras llorábamos juntos.<br>Dijimos que nos encontraríamos de nuevo,  
>Y no nos olvidaríamos.<br>Estuve, tal vez, una semana llorando, cariño, pero  
>¿Podemos caminar juntos de nuevo?<p>

_-volvere c-cuando ya este bien establecida en el trabajo-trato de justificarse la chica_

_-y yo? y lo nuestro?,donde quedamos hinata-el chico no pudo contener mas las lagrimas_

_-te amo y nunca te olvidare lo prometo-la peli-azul se acerco al chico y lo abrazo_

_-te amo y prometo que nos encontraremos de nuevo,hinata-dijo el chico respondiendo al abrazo._

No importa cuánto tiempo sea,  
>Esperaré el día en que pueda regresar.<br>Por favor, déjame escuchar tu voz.

_unos dias despues la chica peli-azul se mudo de la ciudad,mientras,que el chico trato de seguir con su vida y lo unico que pedia era volver a escuchar la voz de su amada,sin,importar cuanto tiempo pasara._

Yo estaré aquí, no iré a ningún lado en ningún momento,  
>Siempre estaré aquí.<br>Quiero oír tu voz, así que traté de llamarte,  
>Pero, tal y como pensé, no me contestaste.<br>De nuevo.  
>¿Me estás evitando? No lo entiendo.<p>

_dos años despues el chico consiguio el numero de su amada gracias a un viejo amigo,neji el primo de hinata,marco el numero y despues de unos tonos se escucho_

_-hola...-pero antes de que siguiera el rubio hablo_

_-hola hinata,amor,soy yo naruto sab..-pero_

_-lo siento pero en este momento estoy muy ocopada por favor deja tu mensaje o llama mas tarde adios-y despues se escuco un "pip",si,era una simple grabacion. _

El otro día te vi.  
>Ahora sonríes feliz, tomando la mano de aquel al que amas.<br>Has madurado, y te has vuelto muy linda.  
>Aunque pensé que debería estar triste, estuve feliz.<br>Es bueno poder ver tu animada sonrisa, intento verme bien.  
>Sin decir nada, me apoyé en las lágrimas.<br>Sin querer, te di un leve peso.

_naruto caminaba por las calles sin un rumbo en especifico pero algo llamo su atencion;junto a el una pareja paseaba a su mascota,y sus ojos se llenaron de joven de cabello azul hasta la cadera y una sonrisa en su tierno rostro,se veia aun mas linda que antes,pero,pronto su sus ojos se posaron en un chico castaño y piel un poco bronceada que tomaba la mano de su amada._

_el rubio por un momento creyo que estaba trizte,pero,la verdad erea otra,estaba de ver esa tierna arreglo un pococ la ropa y se paso una mano por su rubio y alborotado que la chica se quedo en una tienda comprando algo y el castaño se adelantaba un poco,se acerco a ella le acaricio la mejilla y le dio un leve beso en la las lagrimas correr por su rostro._

Te dije "Gracias, cuídate"  
>Este es nuestro adiós.<br>Aún ahora, deseo tu felicidad.  
>Para ti, mi amada, a la que no volveré a ver,<br>En verdad te agradezco desde mi corazón.  
>Adiós y cuídate ¿está bien?<br>Hasta que nos volvamos a ver.

_-gracias,cuidate-le susurro el chico a la joven mientras la abrazaba_

_-n-naruto-kun...-trato de hablar la chica_

_-talvez no nos volvamos a ver,pero,sabes espero que seas muy feliz, y gracias de verdad gracias por todo-el chico dejo de abrazarla y miro fijamente_

_-adios y cuidate ¿esta bien?,hasta que nos volvamos a ver-el joven le sonrio y se dio media vuelta y comenzo a alejarse de la chica_

_-naruto-kun..y-yo te amo-dijo para si misma la chica y tambien dio media vuelta alejandose._

* * *

><p>espero y le haya gustado mmm... comente!<p>

MATTA NE

ATT: menma uzumaki


End file.
